It is proposed that changes in transport characteristics of bilayer lipid membranes associated with the presence of pesticides in the membrane system be investigated. The specific mechanisms underlying three groups of phenomena will be considered: 1. The interaction of pesticides with continuous lipid membranes involving partition-diffusion processes. 2. The interaction of pesticides with porous lipid membranes. 3. The mechanisms controlling ionic selectivity in membranes in the presence of pesticides.